fantasyracesfandomcom-20200214-history
Altmer
Altmer or High elves are a race of elves native to Summerset Isles. They are a playable race and are featured in the "Elder Scrolls" series. Introduction Altmer are most gifted in their use of arcane magic. They can call upon their racial power Highborn which allows them to regenerate magicka back up. They try very hard to resemble their ancient ancestors the Aldmer. Altmer do this with highly selective traditions surrounding reproduction and marriage. Altmer are not very fast or stealthy due to their tall heights, but they are great magic wielders and user which makes them the best casters in the world. In fact, they are so much more better at using magic that the breton are topped. If an altmer speaks with a nord, that will not go down well, ever since the Thalmor entered Skyrim. Stormcloak in particular do not like them because they are aligned with the Imperial Legion. To add on to this, altmer are known for being arrogant people and people of nobility. Fourth Era History Great War Between the Oblivion Crisis and the Dragon Crisis, the Tamriel Empire is attacked by the Aldmeri Dominion, a large alliance of elves made up of mainly altmer and bosmer ranks. The Empire saved itself only by working out the White-Gold Concordat, a treaty which seems to heavily favor the Dominion. The Elves' ruling government, the Thalmor, are Elven Supremacists determined to stop the dominance of mer and the Empire as a whole. White-Gold Concordant The White-Gold Concordant allows the altmer to freely wander and roam the Empire. They are also allowed to suppress the belief in Talos, the man-god. Resentment toward the altmer, and toward the Empire for surrendering to them, runs rampant in the proud Skyrim nords. When in Skyrim, the altmer are encountered many times, a majority of that population are part of the Thalmor. The members of Thalmor are always ready to become somebody's antagonists often using veiled hostility and aggression when confronting one. In Skyrim there is one quest where the Dragonborn has interactions with the Thalmor that isn't hostile. Tasked by the Thalmor Justiciar Ondolemar, the Dragonborn must track down and discover a Talos worshipper and give proof to Ondolemar. Once this interaction is complete Ondolemar greets the Dragonborn as if he is a friend. Skyrim Presence Many altmer emigrated from Summerset Isles to Skyrim. Many head there to become alchemists or enchanters. Other emigrated altmer visit the College of Winterhold to enhance their magical abilities. Another potential possibility is that during the rise of the Thalmor many altmer with strong loyalty to the Empire departed from the Summerset Isles to escape the new Aldmeri Dominion. Even so, the Stormcloaks still show racism to the altmer , though on a much lesser scale then their dunmeri cousins from the province of Morrowind. The Empire, too, do not look highly towards the so-called "High Elves" – and many altmer outside of the Thalmor live as second class citizens compared to the Cyrodiil population of altmer during the Third Era. Racism Like the other non-native Skyrim races, the nords and Stormcloaks do not enjoy the altmer presence. Due to the large population of Thalmor present in the region, Altmer are assumed to feel the same away against nords and other races. Culture Indentity & Origin Altmer are one of the oldest races on Tamriel. They originated from the Aldmer elves and from their on Ehlnofey to divine et'Ada themselves. As a race though, altmer are very proud of their Aldmeri heritage and strictly maintain their genetic lineage. In Aldmeri language, their names translate to "High Ones" or "Cultured Ones" which often interperts them tall or snobbish in a way. For their part, the altmer argue that they are the first true culture on Tamriel, and still the most civilized race, an argument that even human scholars find difficult to disagree with.